Casts and splints are applied to patients to stabilize, immobilize and/or provide support to injured body parts. The casts or splints may be formed of a fiberglass material that is impregnated with a polyurethane resin. Typically, the flexible material is placed in water and a medical professional then molds the sheet to the portion of the patient being treated to form the splint or cast. As the material dries, it hardens to form the splint or cast.